starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Xanic Wyn
Biography Early Life Xanic Wyn is the son of two Jedi Knights, Cazzik Wyn and Renalla Starrider. He wasn't born the conventional way. Both he and his brother, Caius, were actually grown in cloning cylinders, though they aren't clones. Their mother, after leaving the Jedi Order, used samples of her own and her ex-fiance's DNA to create them. She wanted to preserve the Wyn name by creating Jedi Knights loyal to the light, unlike their father. She had originally left because she felt Cazzik slipping into darkness. Xanic and Caius spent fifteen years with their mother on a barren planet called Ronu III, training in the ways of the Force. Renalla died of a mysterious disease and the two boys spent the next three years alone on the planet, training themselves. One day, by accident or will of the Force, Cazzik along with the Bothan Jedi Master, Xanamiar Knight, showed up on the planet. They took the boys and Caius and Xanic finished their Jedi training with their father. Lord Kamulos After a time, Xanic and Cazzik's differences drove them apart. Xanic left his father's side and went in search of others who could teach him true power. Xanic slowly drifted to the dark side. He became powerful in his own right, eventually being recruited by a dark master, along with several others, after destroying his father's old apprentice, Kel Sidal, and all of Sidal's trainees. Xanic left this new order of Dark Siders after their leader was slain. The Force led him to Tatooine where he met the Iktochi Dark Jedi, Raze. Raze was searching for a place called Kora, the City of the Jedi. He offered the young Xanic a place by his side, a purpose. They would locate Kora together and access the centuries old knowledge that lay there. However, on their travels they encountered a significant number of Jedi Masters on the planet Zeroth, all of which belonged to the ancient order, the Council of Kora, who protected the city. They incapacitated Raze. Xanic, in an awesome display of power, destroyed all of the Masters. However, such power nearly destroyed him as well. His body was literally falling apart. Raze kept him alive using the Dark Side long enough to travel to the planet Sonus, who's people were renowned for their technological achievments. He forced a group of their top scientists to create a containment unit for the dying Dark Jedi. They did, and the boy, upon being "reborn," took the name Kamulos. Raze swore allegiance to him, realizing just how powerful the younger Dark Jedi was. Together, they built the Cylon Imperium in order to expand their resources and locate Kora more quickly. Cylon & the Detori Order However, they failed. Cazzik Wyn and Cadden Blackthorne, along with their allies, located the city first. Kamulos launched an all out assault on the city from Cylon. The battle was fierce and long. In the end, the Jedi held the city against Kamulos' forces. During the conflict the Dark Master lost several servants, including the Dark Jedi Raze, Azriel, and Raven. The Mandalorian Kir Varrus was nearly killed as well. With his forces diminished and all but one servant in tact, Kamulos set out to gain power yet again. He reformed the Detori, the order created by the Dark Jedi Quinis Asanis, and which Raze belonged. Along with two other dark masters they formed the Detori Triumvirate. Kamulos rules one of the three factions known as the Wraith. However, shortly after the Battle of Taylon, Lord Kamulos was defeated on Cerrik by his own brother, Sion. Rebirth The dark master, before his death, had a contingency plan in case of his demise. He had learned how to bring people back to life through the Force. He had done it with his father, and a few others. However, bringing himself back turned out to be more difficult. On the remote, tropical planet of Shrin II, he had a secret base with a single cloning cylinder in it. Inside the cylinder was a clone of himself, kept in stasis, waiting for him to inhabit it. He brought his spirit back from the netherworld of the Force, much the way Emperor Palpatine once did. However, he was not as skilled. He managed to bring himself back from the dead, but he had severed his link to the Force forever. It was here, on this backwater world, without anyone else around and no Force that he trained himself in a new way. Even without being able to sense the great binding energy, he was more of a warrior now then he ever was. And there were other advantages. Without a link to the Force, he was no longer connected to the corruptive power of the Dark Side. Xanic was eventually discovered on the planet by Talon Karde, the founder of Karde Enterprises as well as the Red Star Alliance. Karde knew exactly who Xanic was, for he and Cazzik had been bitter enemies for some time. However, that history was over, and Karde realized Xanic had nothing left. He took him in and allowed him to live in his mansion on Corellia. The Protector Xanic felt extreme guilt for the things he did while under the influence of the Dark Side. He wished to make up for his past, and decided to take on some of the larger aspects of the Corellian underworld. With Karde's help they cleaned out many crime bosses, making life on Corellia just a little bit better. Karde realized the younger man's potential. Xanic could make a difference in the galaxy. He had the drive, and the skills. So the two began preparing the young Wyn to take on the larger evils of the galaxy. Karde designed the greatest ship of his career, the Infinity, and hid the plans away so only he and Xanic knew how to access them. The ship was to be Xanic's personal transport. However, they decided he also needed something else. To protect himself, Karde, and the company, he needed to hide his face. After all, Wyn was no longer a Jedi, and didn't have the Force to call upon to see what may happen in the future. Strife Karde created an armored suit to aid Xanic in his battles. After which, Talon informed him that he was leaving, and giving him the company. Xanic accepted and Karde disembarked from the public eye. It was after taking on the ownership of Karde Enterprises that Wyn took on the name Strife when in his suit. He purchased a Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark II and had it refitted to act as a mobile command center for Karde Enterprises. The ship was named the [[Justice|The Justice]]. He gathered together the best soldiers KE had to offer to station on his ship. He outfitted them with state of the art combat armor that closely resembled the ARC Trooper armor from the Clone Wars. In time of great need they provide back up for Strife, and have even been known to rescue the hero at times. Though Xanic is now warrior for good, there are many out there that would still kill him for his past crimes. For this reason he has opted to not be the CEO of KE, instead remaining a silent, unseen owner for the most part. Very few know he is the hero Strife and even fewer know that Xanic Wyn, the man who was once called Kamulos, still lives. Information & Statistics Lightsaber Combat Due to the fact that Xanic no longer has access to the Force he no longer carries a lightsaber. However, these were the forms he was proficient in while he was a Jedi Knight. *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad *Jar'Kai *Medium Style *Strong Style Special Skills Strife is a user of many skills that come in handy in his line of work. He is an above average slicer, and quite good with repairing most machines. Also, he has trained himself intensely to resist mind manipulation, using various techniques. Weapons & Armor Strife utilizes numerous weapons and technological advancements. His armor is laced with cortosis ore to aid in any encounter he may have with Dark Jedi. It also has a unique filtering system that can be modified to filter out anything from poisons to pheromones. Combat Strife is a master combatant. He is extremely proficient in numerous martial art styles. *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art *Hijkata *K'tara *Stava *Broken Gate *Tae-Jitsu *Tal-Gun *Jeswandi Category:Featured ArticleCategory:CharactersCategory:Detori OrderCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Cazzik